It is the purpose of this project to develop methods for modification of host response to nonimmunogenic tumors and to analyze the cellular and molecular basis of tumor rejection. The current areas of interest are the biologic and immlunologic consequences of superinfection of cavine tumors with murine leukemia viruses and the induction, by in vitro treatment of tumor cells with mutagens, of new tumor transplantation rejection antigens.